


I Know What the Future Holds

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, first person 'cause i hate myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Future!Barry's timeline still exists. Future!Barry is still without his Iris.Short and bittersweet.---i'm of the belief that timelines don't stop existing just because main show!barry isn't in them any longer.





	I Know What the Future Holds

                When I lost Iris, I lost everything. I lost my heart, my future, my will to live. I lost my Iris. She’d been my world for so long that I couldn’t remember what life was like before I met Iris.

                Her death was my own doing. Travelling back in time to save my mom, to ease the hurt in my heart after Zolomon killed my dad in front of me in damn near the same spot I had cried over my mother’s dead body killed Iris. My selfishness killed Iris. This villain, this wannabe god, Savitar, wouldn’t exist if I had just _learned_ from my time travelling mistakes before all this happened. Thawne had warned me. I had seen the results firsthand. I decided everything was worth the risk without considering that _Iris was everything_.

                When my past-self showed up, I knew he still didn’t care about the risks of travelling through time. We already killed Dante and my Iris was gone, but he still had his Iris. I hated him. He was everything I used to be. He was the embodiment of all my mistakes, but he _still had Iris_ and he needed to make the most of it before it was too late.

                I saw him – me – in the Speed Force a week ago. He was in the prison made for Savitar. I didn’t understand. Then I understood completely: you can’t mess with time without time messing back. He must have saved his Iris, but, now, she’s the one who has lost her everything. Someone always loses when you play with time. I’m glad some version of me finally made the right choice for the good of everyone. I hope the lesson sticks.


End file.
